Recent developmental research on the production of gray and ductile iron castings in permanent molds has suggested that it is possible to make a quantum jump in foundry cleanliness with this method of production. This is a direct result of eliminating dust entrainment during unloading, handling, mulling, transferring, molding, pouring, shakeout, cooling, and reprocessing the molding sand with associated additives such as Southern and Western bentonite, seacoal, wood flour, pitch, iron oxide and possibly a number of organic additives. Furthermore, sand adheres to the casting, which necessitates subsequent shot blasting, chipping and grinding. It is proposed that a grant be made to demonstrate and quantify the improvements in foundry hygiene made possible through the application of recently developed permanent mold casting technology. The effort will be concerned with characterizing emissions from the permanent mold casting process in a pilot plant and comparing these with those from a conventional sand casting process, also in a pilot plant. These emissions measurements will be concerned with noise, total particulate, free silica, carbon monoxide, cyanides, phenols, ammonia, and other potentially toxic products of decomposition of organic materials commonly present in mold and core sands.